


stinn - quiet comfort

by raunaballecter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raunaballecter/pseuds/raunaballecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a short gift fic (very short) that I wrote for TheBatchild, who is the bestest ever <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	stinn - quiet comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBatchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBatchild/gifts).



> This is just a short gift fic (very short) that I wrote for TheBatchild, who is the bestest ever <3

The mission hadn’t gone as planned. They had lost their mark and a few of them had nearly died. Mina had uncharacteristically missed an incoming bullet and so didn’t have time to shift to avoid it, and Bucky had nearly gotten himself killed barging in to rescue her (both of them were furious at each other as a result). Quinn hated failure and hated it even more when her teammates got hurt.

She grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and moved to the fridge to fill it with water. She moved over to the sink to look out the window as she heard Steve come in. He had gone to the infirmary after the mission to hear about how Mina and Bucky were doing. She knew Steve would come find her to tell her how they were so she stayed put, staring out the window in frustrated silence.

As she predicted, Steve padded into the kitchen, but remained just as silent as she was. He moved to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face in her hair, breathing her in. Quinn said nothing, just moving her free hand to cover both of his. She could feel the tension in his body. She idly rubbed her thumb over his hand as she drank her water.

After a few minutes just standing like that, she felt Steve relax with a sigh. Quinn stilled her movements and waited. Steve rested his chin on top of Quinn’s and murmured, “Bucky and Mina will be fine. Mina might be out of commission for a few weeks, the bullet got a tendon in her shoulder, but it could have been worse. Bucky’s banged up but no permanent damage. You can tell they’re fine by how loudly they yell at each other in Russian.”

Quinn chuckled quietly, more of a formality to acknowledge the joke. “I’m glad they’re okay,” she responded, her voice flat.

Steve moved to stand beside Quinn so that he could rub her back. His hands moved slowly, but with a pressure that was comforting. Quinn leaned into Steve, allowing him to support her. Steve worked his way up Quinn’s back, his hand moving slow, careful circles to try and relieve the tension in her muscles. He knew what was bothering her without her having to say it, and Quinn appreciated that more than she could put into words. She could hear his voice in her head telling her that they hadn’t lost their chance at the mark – especially since Tony had informed the team before they dispersed that he already had a lock on them and was tracking their movements – and that one failure wasn’t the end of the world. At least not this time. As Steve’s hand moved up to massage her shoulder, his unspoken words settled in her mind. She could feel her own tension slipping away as the massage moved to her neck. Her frustration turned to determination and with determination she had purpose. By the time Steve’s hand reached her hair, Quinn was smiling.

Rising up on the tips of her toes, Quinn pressed her lips gently against Steve’s and then affectionately rubbed their noses together. “We’ll get them, Steve, you and me.” He nodded, matching his smile with hers. Quinn continued, “And if we get them before Mina’s out of the infirmary, it’ll really grind her gears.” When Steve laughed, Quinn pulled away, grabbing her glass and moving to the fridge to refill the glass with water.

Joining Steve on the couch, Quinn snuggled up to him, content and relaxed.


End file.
